020214 BalishScarlet
conciseTactician CT began trolling ravishingCalypso RC at 02:15 -- 02:15 CT: I BELIEVE we have BUISNESS. 02:16 RC: Hello Balish 02:16 CT: Yes, HELLO Scarlet. Now, I would LIKE to... MEET with you, for a FEW moments. 02:17 RC: Yes. You wanted me to look for something? <3 02:19 CT: I merely WANTED to help you EXERCISE your power by HELPING me out with something. ALTHOUGH I did want to WAIT and do it when you don't have enough POWER to sway me, but I ASSUME that ship has SAILED. 02:19 RC: Why would I try and sway you? <3 02:19 RC: I have Rilset <3 02:19 RC: You have Libby <3 02:19 RC: Well <3 02:19 RC: I have Rilset in as much as a girl can have a boy who hasn't even asked for her primer yet. :/ <3 02:20 CT: I'm SURE you have OTHER reasons. I'm not INCLIED to trust you, Scarlet, Rilset's ASSURANCES or NOT. 02:20 CT: Besides, he's... ON it. 02:20 RC: On what? <3 02:20 CT: GETTING your Primer. He's ASKED me for a run through of Twink romance. 02:20 RC: Oh. <3 02:21 CT: Not to SPOIL the surprise. 02:22 RC: Well, if you want me to assist you, I will. Rilset and I will probably need help anyway. We're running out of time. If Jack finds out I'm alive, and un... wel... unattached, he's going to come for me. And if he can get his hands on me, he wont have a reason to keep libby alive if he gets his hands on HER. <3 02:22 CT: I am AWARE, besides, I do THINK he's just going to KILL you. 02:22 CT: At least that's what I would DO. 02:23 CT: Kill YOU as a symbol to Libby, who SOMEHOW managed to ESCAPE his grasp, showing that she does NOT, in fact, have ANY hope of being FREE. 02:23 CT: Not even in DEATH. 02:24 CT: Sorry, that was INAPPROPRIATE to share. 02:24 RC: It's fine. I think you misunderstand his goals. <3 02:25 CT: PROBABLY. I've been TOLD we think ALIKE but I have none of his... EXPERIENCE. 02:25 RC: Or his goals. <3 02:25 RC: At the core, I think, you want to protect, and he wants to destroy. <3 02:26 RC: Well, destroy, and restart twink society <3 02:26 CT: That is... UP to DEBATE, your THEORY. 02:26 CT: Which RETURNS me to my POINT. 02:26 CT: I you to USE your power on ME to DETERMINE my core. 02:26 RC: Oh! Right. What can I do for you? <3 02:28 RC: Define your core, then? And do you want me to come into a side room with you? <3 02:29 CT: I would LIKE to do so ALONE, but I know you would LIKE to keep your Matesprite HANDY. I know I PROBABLY can't KILL you yet, but I, by NO means, expect you to trust ME as well. 02:30 RC: No, it's fine. It'd be the least I deserved, after everything. <3 02:30 CT: You're RIGHT about that. Okay, I'll RETRIEVE you and we may find a PRIVATE space to do our BUISNESS. 02:31 RC: All right. <3 02:32 CT: -------- 02:32 CT: Balish approaches the Twink causiosly, gesturing with his hand. "There is a SIDE room THIS way, if you WOULD be so kind." 02:34 RC: Scarlet nods, scratching her wrist nervously. "Lead on, then." 02:36 CT: Balish stalks away, glancing at her movement. "Are you OKAY? I have a spare Injector and could PROBABLY get your stim from Nullar if you do not HAVE the means to DO so. Libby may not APPRECIATE me helping you, but as of NOW you happen to be an ASSET." 02:37 RC: She shakes her head. "No, no, it's not that. At the moment I don't have any stim addictions. Since it's a fresh body and all... It just feels odd to not have the throbbing anymore." 02:39 CT: Balish cocks an eyebrow. "Oh? WELL if you are PLANNING to stay that way you should INFORM Rilset. I KNOW you- WELL, PAST you, seemed to think HIGHLY of the stim exchange. I TOLD Rilset it was APART of the Partnership SYSTEM." Balish glances around the empty room they arrive at, gesturing inside. "Ladies FIRST." 02:40 RC: She heads inside. "Oh, it's important, but I think I'll wait to take it until that time." 02:42 CT: He nods. "As you SAY." Balish trails inside, standing a few feet away, arms crossed over his bright pink hoodie's chest. "NOW... How are we going to DO this. You ARE the Witch of Heart, you should be ABLE to get a READ on who I AM, or at LEAST who I'm SUPPOSED to be." 02:43 RC: She starts laughing. "I'm not a Witch of Heart. I'm a Witch of Rage." 02:44 CT: Balish pauses, mouth hanging open. "Oh... WELL that, I PROBABLY should've ASKED... Wait, you IDENTIFIED yourself as the Witch of Heart an AGE ago." 02:45 RC: "A pretense. A Witch of Rage is a much darker thing." 02:45 CT: Balish's brow furrow. "PERHAPS BETTER for this TASK than. Can you HELP me or not?" 02:46 RC: "I can, but not in the way you expect. A Witch of Rage can manipulate strong emotions." 02:48 CT: Balish's face pales slightly, but he gives a dissmissive wave. "I don't WANT to interfering with my EMOTION, just more of a... CHECK, to see if..." He pauses, catching himself, and looking down. "Just to SEE. I KNOW this is a BETTER job for a Seer, but... I FIGURED I could let you TRY." 02:50 RC: She nods. "I suppose. Let me see if I'm up for it." 02:51 RC: Scarlet stares at Balish in concentration for a few minutes. "Hmm." She shakes her head. "A lot of anger, but more than that, a lot of fear." 02:52 CT: He twists his hands in one another. "I'll GIVE you that... ANYTHING else?" He asks, taking a step closer, hovering nearby, and gnawing on his lip. 02:53 RC: "You have a lot of small, incidental emotions, Balish. I can see that you care deeply for Libby, if that's what you're asking. It's easier for you to ask me about something specific." 02:56 CT: He sinks his nails into his hands, glancing away. "FINE, I suppose letting YOU know won't BITE me in the ASS in ANY way shape or FORM." He says, voice dripping with sarcasm, before sighing, and turning back. "I'm... WEIRD, for my caste. Calmer, kinder... A PERSON instead of a MONSTER. I've always THOUGHT it was BECAUSE it was ME and the MONSTER but now... EVERYONE says there is no OTHER, it's just 02:56 CT: Balish, only one REAL personality. The problem IS, I don't THINK it's SUPPOSE to just be ME." Balish glares downward, sinking teeth into his lip. "It's SUPPOSED to be HIM." 02:59 RC: She laughs, and covers her mouth with her hand. "Oh my GodOS, Balish, really? That's what you think? I take it you haven't talked to LIBBY about this?" 03:00 CT: He gives a shrug. "I HAVE, in fact, she SAID it's all in my HEAD, a way to CONTROL urges. She's ALSO taking my stim, which turned her from a CALM, collected being into someone who has to ASK if she can KILL a GROUP of people, only to be DISSIPOINTED when I tell her NO." 03:05 RC: Scarlet snickers. "No, I mean the bit about you NOT being the dominant personality. I know next to nothing about genetics, but I mean, seriously?" 03:07 CT: Balish crosses his arms. "Are you KIDDING me? I've seen a GANG of people in MY CASTE string up a Lowblood for glancing UPWARD. That's RIGHT, looking at the SKY, and they TOOK him, hung him UPSIDE DOWN, cut a SLIT in his CHEST and WACTHED as he bleed to DEATH, arguing over if he would DROWN or not. YES, SERIOUSLY." He hisses, baring his teeth and sinking nails into his arm. 03:10 RC: "So?" She licks her lips. "You were created specifically for this. You were put on that Meteor for a damn reason. Ask yourself this: If you were going to make one of your caste, would YOU make him like the others? Do you think any of the other trolls would?" 03:12 CT: Balish pauses, and coughs out a laugh. "MAKE them? What you BELIEVE in FATE? You, of ALL people, destined to be with ONE but stolen by ANOTHER." 03:13 RC: She wrinkles her nose. "No, I mean... hasn't Libby explained ectobiology?" 03:15 CT: He rolls his eyes. "Oh, if you are giving out CHEATS, then you can just HOLD your TONGUE... She mentioned it, but NO, I will NOT be participating in that... ACT." He turns away, and shutters. "If GRUBS are going to be involved, it would be BETTER to stay AWAY, lest I KILL all them." 03:17 RC: She sighs. "Fine. Just... take your concerns to your partner, ok? She can explain it." 03:19 CT: Balish tilts his head, then chuckles. "RIGHT, you're PROBABLY think I'm being SWEET on you or SOMETHING idiotic like THAT." He sighs, giving a wave. "Thanks for NOTHING I guess. Oh, and I SHOULD mention that I'm EXPECTING some kind of... ACT from yourself and Rilset in the NEAR future. It'll PROBABLY be on all Rilset, but I MAY wish to include YOU as well." 03:24 RC: "What? No, I don't think you are. Look, you said you don't want spoilers. I can explain it, or not. GodOS you're as bad as she is." 03:27 CT: Balish chuckles, tossing his head back slightly as he does so. "WHATEVER Scarlet, whatever. DO be careful with everything, if you WOULD, I'd RATHER not need to DEAL with whatever pink mess you'd LEAVE. I'll CONTACT you SOON, to see HOW you and your future-Partner can STAY in my TRUST, so defeating Jackie will be LESS of a hassle than it ALREADY is." 03:30 RC: Scarlet grumbles. "Fine." She pulls out a communications device similar to Libby's but violent pink and covered in some type of glittery stone. "I'm telling your partner." 03:30 CT: "EXCUSE me?" Balish says, turning around. "For WHAT?" He hisses, crossing his arms again. 03:31 RC: "That you're being... ugh. JUST LIKE HER." 03:32 CT: Balish chuckles, leaning against the door. "Don't be STUPID. I don't act THAT much like her. Your DEVICE is a MESS by the WAY." 03:33 RC: "You're just jealous that it's so fab." 03:33 CT: He sighs. "That's DISGUSTING, you just ATTRACT attention with it." 03:34 RC: "Of course I do, that's what my caste DOES." 03:35 CT: "EVEN from the homicidal maniac RUNNING around, I SUPPOSE." 03:35 RC: She gives you a hard look. "Which one?" 03:35 CT: He gives another, darker, laugh. "GOOD question." 03:36 RC: "Jack, my matesprit, you, Nate, Libby, I just can't keep them straight anymore." 03:37 CT: Balish opens his eyes, glaring. "Do NOT adress Libby in THAT fashion. If she's coming after YOU, it's because you DESERVE it. And HAVE deserved it, for EONS." 03:38 RC: "No, I don't think she's coming after me. I'm just commenting that she has more blood on her hands than the rest of us combined. Jack included." 03:39 CT: Balish shrugs. "I WONDER why, how she could POSSIBLY be put into that SITUATION. Maybe it was because she was COLLECTIVLY stabbed in the BACK by the few people she considered FRIENDS?" A light purple haze enters his eyes, shining dimly. 03:40 RC: "Yes. We all fucked up. But none of us, not even her, are blameless for our session." 03:41 CT: He gives a short wave. "That's YOUR opinion. Now, if you don't MIND, we can sit here GLARING at each other and grimacing until Nullar STUMBLES around and accuses me of Black cheating or I can TAKE my LEAVE." 03:42 RC: "Go for it. Just... if you wont listen to me, listen to her." 03:43 CT: He laughs, turning. "LIKE I really do EITHER. You're STILL on a LIST, Scarlet, or at LEAST I know you are no longer working for Jackie, and I MEAN until I am COMPLETELY certain." With that, he stalks out of the room. -- ravishingCalypso RC gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 03:44 --